Malware often causes severe disruptions to computing systems by interrupting normal computing operations, deleting data, and/or exposing sensitive information to attackers. Traditionally, computing systems often employ anti-malware software in an attempt to detect, prevent, and/or remove malware and viruses that exploit vulnerabilities in the operating system or other software of a computing system.
Unfortunately, malware developers are increasingly targeting specific aspects of a system's hardware in an attempt to avoid detection by traditional anti-malware solutions. For example, malicious or otherwise compromised firmware installed directly onto the hardware of a computing system may subvert and avoid detection by anti-malware software installed on the computing system. In some cases, these forms of malware may be the result of state-sponsored attacks or direct monitoring of computing systems. In other cases, users may unknowingly introduce this malware onto their system by “jailbreaking” their mobile device or installing custom hardware. Unfortunately, since malicious and/or compromised firmware operates outside of a device's operating system, this form of malware may circumvent traditional security measures and/or expose users to additional attacks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting and/or remediating hardware-related attacks.